Ojos de cielo
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: One-shot. La batalla final se acerca, pero Hermione es obligada a irse a Francia, dejando a sus amigos... ¿Qué mas puedo decir? H/Hr


OJOS DE CIELO

**OJOS DE CIELO  
**

Faltaban días para las vacaciones de Navidad, y ella se iría de intercambio a pasar sus últimos meses de educación mágica a Beauxbatons.  
Ella lo sabía, lo intuía, lo presentía. Era evidente. No por nada él le abrazaba y le decía "te quiero" cada vez que podía, no por nada la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, no por nada...¡Agh! eso y mucho más. Pero ya era tarde, ya no podría confesarle que ella sentía lo mismo e incluso más.  
Se sentó en su cama y abrió el dosel escarlata. La mayoría de sus compañeras dormían. Se levantó de puntillas para no hacer ruido y tomó su uniforme para ir a tomar una ducha.  
Al terminar, tomó su mochila con los libros correspondientes para las asignaturas del día viernes y fue a la sala común.  
Al llegar al final de la escalera, vio a un muchacho de cabello azabache durmiendo plácidamente en uno de los sillones del lugar con un libro en su regazo; ese día había examen de Historia de la Magia, y lo que él menos entendía era esa asignatura.  
La muchacha se acercó con cautela al chico de lentes redondos y quitó suavemente el libro de sus piernas. Movió un poco a su compañero y éste despertó de un salto. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y en cuanto se incorporó limpió sus gafas.

-Hermione...-dijo, al verla ahí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me voy a desayunar-dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Harry, ¿estuviste estudiando a última hora?

-Oh...-dijo Harry, con la cabeza gacha- sí, me has descubierto. Pero me lo sé todo... ¡te lo prometo!

Hermione rió, y en los ojos de Harry se pudo ver un singular brillo.

-A ver... dime, ¿qué pasó el 18 de mayo de 1754?-dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa falsamente malévola dibujada en el rostro-

-Emmm... ¿la rebelión de las brujas contra el ministerio de magia? –dijo Harry, poco seguro-

-¡Harry!...¡¡Eso ni siquiera existe!! -dijo Hermione, en un largo suspiro-

-Pero si te lo digo con esta sonrisa no te negarás a decirme que existe, ¿no?-dijo Harry, sonriendo de manera de especial-

-Si fuera McGonagall sí...

-Pero no eres McGonagall...-dijo Harry, tomando a Hermione de la cintura y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas- ...Eres mi amiga y permitirás que te haga cosquillas.

-No, por favor!! noo cosquillas noo!-chilló la muchacha, resignándose a lo que parecía inevitable: un ataque de risa gracias a las cosquillas del señor Harry Potter-

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Harry, abrazando a la castaña- Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, y la única que tendré.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Hermione, algo extrañada- Ahora -continuó, separándose del muchacho- debo ir a tomar desayuno y tú -señaló el pecho de Harry con su dedo índice- debes vestirte y tratar de peinarte para ir a clases.

-Como usted diga,_ mademoiselle_-dijo Harry, al ponerse de pie y haciendo una reverencia-

Hermione rió. Esperó a que Harry se perdiera en la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos para irse. Nunca le había agradado mucho la idea de irse de su lado con él en su presencia. Era algo extraño, pero era la verdad.

Tomó el libro de su amigo y emprendió camino al Gran Comedor. Se escuchaban bostezos provenientes de todos los pasillos del castillo. Hermione se topó con Luna, quien iba camino a los baños de mujeres.

-Buenos días Luna-dijo Hermione, al verla llegar con unos extravagantes aros-

-Buenos días, Hermione-dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia de princesa-

Y siguieron cada una su camino. Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a Ron, que estaba desayunando con Parvati Patil.

-Buenos días, Parvati, Ron-dijo la castaña al sentarse-

-Buenos días -respondieron los aludidos a coro-

Parvati y Ron se miraron y rieron, luego de un silencio se besaron, y Hermione miró la escena con un poco de recelo. Recordar que había estado enamorada de Ron durante cinco años no era del todo grato, y menos viendo esa escena tan conmovedora. Había olvidado a Ron al darse cuenta de que ella no tenía atractivo alguno más que su personalidad, y Ron no se fijaba precisamente en eso. Hermione no había cambiado radicalmente; no como sus compañeras. La mayoría había cambiado su forma de ser, o su cuerpo, o su cara; pero ella no. Ella seguía exactamente igual. Un poco más de delantera, el pelo con menos volumen y algo de curvas, pero nada más. La misma mirada, la misma personalidad... Tomó un panecillo y sirvió leche tibia en un tazón que apareció por sorpresa delante de sus ojos.  
En cuanto terminó de desayunar se dirigió al aula de Transformaciones para tener su última clase ahí. McGonagall le dirigió algunas palabras antes de empezar la lección, palabras que Hermione nunca olvidaría.  
Luego de Transformaciones vino un examen de Runas Antiguas, y por último, uno de Historia de La Magia.  
Hermione obtuvo un 10 en su examen, y Harry, por su parte, obtuvo un 8.

-No está tan mal-dijo Harry, suspirando, al recibir su examen-

-Si eso es lo que crees...-bufó Hermione, a su lado-

-No todos tienen tu cerebro, Hermione, y eso lo sabes-dijo Harry, mirándola por encima de sus gafas-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Estás insinuando que mi cerebro es grande, Potter?-dijo la castaña, con un falso tono de enojo-

-Yo...-replicó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger, si son tan amables de discutir sus problemas en otro momento que no sea mi hora de clases...

-Si profesor-dijo Hermione, abriendo su libro de Historia de la Magia. Hundió su cabeza ahí, y Harry la imitó-

-Pst… Hermione..-susurró el muchacho-

-Ella se fue-dijo Hermione, poniendo el libro en un ángulo para que Harry no la viera-

En ese momento sonó un timbre, anunciando que terminaban las clases del semestre.

-¿No estás enojada, no? –le preguntó el ojiverde, mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al Gran comedor-

-No, Harry. Ya sabes lo que dicen los muggles, "Último día nadie se enoja"-respondió Hermione, sonriendo-

Harry la miró extrañada.

"¿Último día?"-pensó- "Ah… Hoy es viernes"

Al día siguiente, el castillo estaba lleno de personas preguntando cosas como "¿tienes pareja para el baile?" ó "¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de Navidad?". Hermione se preguntó si aquél muchacho la invitaría, y su respuesta llegó en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

-¡Hermione, te busqué por todos lados!-dijo Harry al llegar a su lado- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-Bueno-dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros- Será mi último baile aquí, ¿qué mejor que pasarlo con mí mejor amigo?

-¿Tu último baile aquí?-se extrañó Harry-

-Quiero decir, mi último baile de Navidad aquí-dijo Hermione, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Lo había olvidado por completo; nadie sabía que ella se iría de Hogwarts, nadie además de McGonagall.

-Bueno...-dijo Harry, y abrazó a su amiga- No sabes lo mucho que te quiero, Granger. Espero que nunca perdamos el contacto.

Esa fue como una puñalada para ella... Sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Se separó bruscamente de Harry y echó a correr en dirección a los baños de damas.  
Al llegar, se miró en el espejo y comenzó a hablar...

"Me voy... me voy de acá... no te volveré a ver nunca más, ojos de cielo. No sabes cuánto te extrañaré... Tu sonrisa, tus bromas, tu voz... tu todo... Eres la persona a la que más he amado en mi vida... Y en dos días me iré para siempre de tu lado y de este país".

Enjuagó su cara con el agua helada que salía de los lavabos y luego se fue al Gran Comedor. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry y Ron hablaban animadamente.

-Hermione, ¿por qué te fuiste corriendo?-dijo Harry en cuanto la muchacha se sentó-

-Cuando la naturaleza llama, nadie la puede detener Harry...-mintió, esforzándose en ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Oh...-dijo Harry, sonrojándose- Lo siento.

-Oh!, no hay problema, Harry... de todas formas gracias por invitarme al baile

-De nada, eres mi mejor amiga, y pasar el último baile de Navidad contigo será todo un placer-sonrió Harry. Hermione lo contempló, y en ese momento se percató de que nunca olvidaría esos ojos, ni mucho menos su sonrisa.

-Lavender, linda... ¡¿POR CASUALIDAD NO TOMASTE MI COLLAR?!-chillaba Hermione, el domingo en la tarde en el dormitorio de chicas preparándose para el baile de Navidad-

-Hermione, está justo detrás de tu baúl, a un lado de tu cama-dijo Parvati, ya harta de escuchar a la castaña repetir la misma pregunta miles de veces-

-Oh...-dijo Hermione, y se acercó al borde de la cama, donde ponía su baúl. Y en efecto, ahí se encontraba su collar (o gargantilla) favorito- Lo siento chicas... estoy... no sé, algo nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó Lavender mientras se ponía sus aretes- ¿Por qué, Granger?

-Pues... ¡es nuestro último baile de Navidad aquí! ¿Qué más esperan?-mintió Hermione, acomodándose el vestido blanco invierno-

-Bueno, sí...-dijo Parvati- Tienes razón.

Unas campanadas anunciaban que los estudiantes deberían estar ya llegando al baile de Navidad.  
Todos los estudiantes de 4º curso hacia arriba se dirigieron al Gran Comedor con sus respectivas parejas. Harry y Hermione se habían juntado a la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

El gran Comedor estaba decorado para la ocasión: figuras de hielo por todos lados, nieve que descendía del techo estrellado y parejas vestidas para "ése" momento.  
Harry condujo a la castaña a una mesa en donde estaban algunos chicos de Gryffindor, incluyendo a Ron, con su pareja Parvati Patil.

A eso de las ocho P.M. el Gran Comedor comenzó a llenarse. Miles de personas sentadas alrededor de aquellas mesas con manteles púrpuras. Algunos reían, otros conversaban animadamente.  
McGonagall aplaudió tres veces y los alumnos se quedaron en silencio. De fondo, se podía escuchar la dulce melodía de un piano acompañado de un violín.

-Antes de comenzar este baile,-dijo McGonagall, con un dejo ligero de nostalgia en su hablar- quiero dejar con ustedes a la señorita Hermione Granger.- Hermione se puso de pie y fue al lugar en donde se encontraba la profesora, una especie de escenario simulando estar hecho de hielo. Todos sus compañeros miraban extrañados.

-Gracias, profesora-dijo Hermione, tomando un micrófono muggle-. Bueno, primero que todo… buenas noches, compañeros. Este es nuestro último baile de Navidad... claro que en lo que a mí respecta, es un último baile aquí –los presentes se quedaron en total silencio, sorprendidos. ¿La sabelotodo Granger se iba?-. Me voy de intercambio a Beauxbatons, a estudiar mis últimos meses de educación allá. Quiero decirles a mis más cercanos que no estén tristes, que les escribiré y los recordaré siempre. Y… bueno, sé que no soy una gran cantante, pero quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona en especial.-empezó a sonar una música de fondo- Tú sabes quién eres, hijo de Cornamenta… esto es para ti.

_"Duelen los momentos  
De heridas sin palabras  
De heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada.  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente.  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente..._

Y yo si tú no estás ya no se estar...  
Perdóname si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname si alguna vez  
Robé de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname.

Sigo tus pisadas  
Aunque a veces me pierdo  
Me pierdo en mil preguntas  
Y siempre acabo huyendo

¿Por qué salir corriendo  
Si te llevo aquí adentro?  
Hoy te echo de menos,  
Pero es que tengo miedo.

Y yo si tú no estás ya no se estar...  
Perdóname si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname si alguna vez  
Robé de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname.

Hoy aunque estés lejos sigo aquí  
Sabes que no puedo, no sin ti.

Duelen los momentos  
De heridas sin palabras  
De heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente

Y yo si tu no estas ya no se estar.  
Perdóname si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname si alguna vez  
Robé de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname."

Los presentes aplaudieron, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo el llanto. Harry miraba atónito, como si estuviera en un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar jamás.  
La castaña se bajó del escenario y salió por la gran puerta del Comedor. Harry sólo miraba el vacío, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Tanto tiempo esperando por aquella verdad, esa maldita confesión... porque sí, esa canción era una confesión, estaba completamente seguro. Podría incluso gritarlo a todo el mundo... Esperó tanto tiempo eso, y ahora la muchacha se iba... No podía dejar que eso sucediera, no se lo permitiría, simplemente no podía. Tiraría a la basura su orgullo de Gryffindor, y haría lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás.  
Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada. Se desplazó por los pasillos y hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No te vayas-dijo Harry, en un hilo de voz cuando vio a la castaña de pie junto a la ventana-

-No hay nada que hacer, Harry-dijo ella, nostálgicamente-.La decisión está tomada. Mañana me voy a Francia.

Hermione se volteó a mirar a Harry. Hizo un ademán para correr a sus brazos, pero se contuvo. Resistencia, siempre. El orgullo ante todo. Mordió su labio inferior una vez más, haciendo que un ligero hilo de sangre resbalase por su boca. El sentimiento ganó. Hermione corrió a abrazar al muchacho de lentes, quien solo se dejó querer.

-Perdóname Harry, perdóname por favor-dijo Hermione, llorando-. Debí habértelo dicho antes, no esperar hasta hoy para decírtelo. Te amo, con toda mi alma, ¡yo no puedo vivir sin ti!

-Hermione...-susurró Harry. Apartó lentamente a la castaña de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos. La besó. Sus labios se unieron tiernamente en un momento que podía haber durado una eternidad.

El aire faltaba, y tuvieron que separarse. Eso era como un sueño para ambos, algo que nunca imaginaron realizarse. Pasó la noche, la Navidad estaba presente. Hermione dormía en su cama en el dormitorio de chicas, con una notable sonrisa en el rostro. Harry, por su parte, dormía en el sillón de la chimenea. Su costumbre últimamente era dormirse ahí, junto al fuego, escuchando el suave ruido de las llamas flameando…

Al día siguiente, la sala común de Gryffindor fue invadida por una atmósfera de tristeza. Ron no podía creer que su mejor amiga de toda la vida se fuera a Francia, lejos de él, lejos de Harry y de todo el mundo al que conocía.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó el pelirrojo a Hermione, mientas ella bajaba sus maletas con la varita-

-Sí, Ron.-dijo Hermione, moviendo la varita- Y aunque no lo estuviera, ya no podría arrepentirme. Mis padres ya tomaron la decisión, y yo los apoyo.

Ron sonrió. Miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente; trolls asesinos, serpientes gigantes llamadas basiliscos, arañas que hablaban, un hipogrifo leal, ¡Sirius!, Scabbers (o mejor dicho Peter Pettigrew), el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la muerte de Cedric, el Ministerio de Magia en 5º, Hermione celosa de Lavender en 6º, Harry y Ginny, la muerte de Dumbledore... Y pronto, si es que sobrevivía, en su mente estaría el recuerdo de la tan esperada "Batalla final".

-Hermione...-balbuceó Ron, preocupado- ¿Tú no estarás escapando del enfrentamiento entre Harry y…? ya sabes…

Hermione lo miró, mientras su equipaje bajaba por las escaleras.

-No, Ron-dijo- Tú sabes que para mí nunca ha sido buena idea escapar de las cosas. Tomé esta oportunidad porque...

-Te obligaron-dijo un ojiverde entrando a la Sala Común-. Hablé con McGonagall. Te obligaron. Tus padres.

El hechizo que sostenía la maleta de la castaña a unos metros del suelo se deshizo, haciendo que el equipaje cayese estruendosamente sobre las escaleras, se deslizara por ellas y llegara a los pies del muchacho que entrase a la sala hace unos segundos atrás.

Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron. Harry continuó:

-Dijeron que si no te ibas a Francia te privarían de una educación mágica, ¿no? ¿Eso dijeron?

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha. Balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles, y de su boca no salió ninguna palabra coherente.

-Dijeron que podías morir acá-prosiguió Harry, acercándose a su amiga-. Y tú obedeciste, como la buena hija que eres, ¿no?. Porque prefieres dejar solos a tus amigos que lu...

-¡¡Ya basta Harry!!-chilló Hermione, golpeando el pecho del ojiverde con sus puños. Las lágrimas ya caían deliberadamente por las mejillas de la castaña, desvaneciéndose lentamente en sus labios-

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Hermione miraba a Harry a los ojos, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Cu-cuando me miras así-susurró el moreno- casi no puedo respirar.

-¿Por qué siempre-dijo Hermione, algo irritada- debes decir algo tierno y dulce en los peores momentos?... Eres todo un príncipe...

Harry no sabía qué decir. Ella posó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, y continuó:

-Eres una persona muy buena, no te mereces sufrir todo lo que has pasado.

-Yo elegí sufrir todo esto, Hermione-dijo Harry- Podría haber negado que soy mago, y haber huido de Voldemort e irme a América del Sur u otro lugar, ser una persona infeliz... Pude haberte olvidado para siempre. Pero no lo hice. Elegí luchar por una vida mejor, y ahora que la lucha de verdad comienza, te perderé... ¿Por qué?

Hermione quitó las manos de los hombros del ojiverde y miró el piso como si éste de pronto fuese interesante.

-Porque esa es mi obligación, Harry Potter-respondió la castaña, levantando la cabeza y dejándose invadir por su orgullo- Mis padres jamás entenderán lo que significa para mí todo este mundo, lo importante que es para mí estar con ustedes el día en que todo tenga que decidirse, ellos…

-¿No trataste de explicárselo?-insistió Harry, exasperado- ¿De hacerles entender la importancia de esto?

-Traté, Harry, ¡lo prometo! Pero ellos no entienden, no comprenden mis razones, creen que aún tengo once años y que no sé defenderme sola, que no puedo ayudar acá. Creen que no haré más que estorbar cuando tú tengas que pelear.

-Yo sé que tú no estorbarías jamás, tú también lo sabes… ¿Tan difícil es hacer que tus propios padres te comprendan?

-Ya basta… Te dije que todo está decidido y que en unas horas parto a Francia.

-¡No puedes huir así como así, Hermione! ¡Sé que tú no eres así!

-¿Cuánto me conoces, Harry Potter? ¡Cuánto!

-No pongas en duda cuánto te conozco, son siete años de amistad…

-¿Amistad? ¿Soy sólo eso para ti? ¿Una amiga?

-Sabes que no es así, lo sabes…

-¡Lo acabas de decir, Harry!

-¡No te desvíes del tema! Simplemente no puedes huir de aquí, pretendiendo que nada va a pasar, que estarás a salvo en otro país…

-¡Tú no me conoces!

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Hermione, disfrazando la tristeza de orgullo-

-Que lo que menos quieres en tu vida es cruzar esa puerta, tomar un tren e irte a Francia. Tú no quieres dejarnos, ni a mí, ni a Ron, ni al colegio, ni al mundo de Inglaterra. Sé que no quieres dejarnos.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón, respirando agitadamente. Jugaba con sus rizados cabellos y trataba de contener el llanto.

-¿Qué quieres sacar de todo esto, Harry? ¿Hacerme llorar? ¿Hacerme sentir mal? Pues te felicito, has conseguido las dos cosas en menos de dos horas.

-No quiero hacerte mal, sólo quiero que no te vayas…

Harry se acercó a Hermione y se arrodilló frente a ella. Acarició su rostro y repasó con delicadeza cada una de sus delicadas facciones, aquellas que simplemente lo enloquecían. Hermione observó una vez más aquellos ojos verdes tan especiales, tan únicos.

-Mírame, estoy de rodillas pidiéndote que no te vayas…

La muchacha suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que tantas cualidades positivas estuvieran centradas en una sola persona? Amaba a Harry, sí, con todo su ser… Pero todo estaba decidido, y no había forma de arrepentirse.

-Harry, si esto estuviera en mis manos, ten por seguro que me quedaría-dijo la castaña-Pero no puedo, no es mi decisión.

-Pero deberás volver-dijo Harry- Al comienzo de las clases del próximo año. Los tres debemos volver, lo sabes.

-Y volveré-dijo Hermione- Espérenme, porque me verán subir a ese tren.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione se puso de pie, suspirando, y tomó sus maletas. Se despidió de Ron, con un gran abrazo, y le dijo adiós a Harry con un suave beso en la cara.

-Recuerden una cosa-dijo la muchacha, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo y al ojiverde- Esté donde esté, jamás los olvidaré.

Harry Potter no se contuvo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Ron se acercó a su amigo para consolarlo, mientras ambos veían como una parte de su corazón –la amiga y el amor- se iba de sus vidas.

…Meses después (No se sabe exactamente cuántos).

La castaña de ojos almendrados pisaba suelo londinense después de meses. Había terminado sus estudios en Francia y se preparaba para estudiar de Aurora, en Inglaterra. SU país, con sus seres queridos y con sus amigos. En aquél otro país no había conseguido amigas, pues no le agradaban las adorables damas de Beauxbatons, y tampoco le interesaba hacer amistades.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que volvía después de tanto tiempo. Había crecido los últimos centímetros para alcanzar su altura definitiva, pero no se sentía mayor. Era la misma muchacha temerosa e indecisa que había atravesado el retrato de la Dama Gorda para abandonar a sus mejores amigos en el momento más importante de sus vidas.

Tomó un taxi hacia la estación King's Cross, observando todo Londres como si fuese la primera vez que estaba allí. Le pagó al chofer del automóvil, sacó sus maletas y se bajó. Caminó lentamente por entre los andenes, con una mezcla de expectación e impaciencia. No sabía si preocuparse o no. ¿Sus amigos estaban vivos aún? ¿Estaban bien? En la prensa mágica de Francia sólo se había comunicado que Voldemort había sido vencido. No había salido ni una sola palabra sobre Harry… Su Harry.  
Con una sonrisa algo titubeante, se detuvo frente a los andenes 9 y 10. No sabía si atravesarlo o no. No sabía si podría atravesarlo. Quizás muchas cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia, quizás los andenes ya no eran la puerta de entrada al mundo mágico.

"¿Por qué todo habría de cambiar en casi un año?"-se preguntó- "No ha cambiado en 10 años… Y no creo que este haya sido el momento para que todo cambiase"

Era un 1 de Septiembre, y las clases en Hogwarts comenzarían en unas horas, partiendo su tren en unos quince minutos más. Sacando fuerzas de su incontrolable deseo por volver a ver a sus seres queridos, tomó sus dos maletas y atravesó aquella barrera. Se encontró nuevamente rodeada de magia: maletas volando, escobas voladoras, varitas por doquier y madres aconsejando a sus hijos de 11 años o consolando a los bebés que lloraban.  
Una mano la sacó de sus pensamientos al tocar su hombro izquierdo, y al voltearse, pudo ver a una joven pelirroja de ojos azules.

-¡Ginny!-dijo Hermione, soltando sus maletas y abrazando a su querida amiga-

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Hermione Granger…-dijo la pelirroja, correspondiendo aquél abrazo-

Al separarse, la mente de la castaña se llenó extremadamente de preguntas. ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Y Ron? ¿Tus padres? …¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo? ¿Te hablaron de mí? ¿Cómo fue la graduación? ¿Algo ha cambiado? ¿Quién dirige el colegio? ¿Hogwarts está abierto? ¿Estuviste en la batalla? ¿Cómo fue…?

-¿Cómo has estado, Gin?-preguntó, pasando por alto todas las preguntas que se formulaban en sus pensamientos-

-Muy bien, gracias-respondió la menor de los Weasley- Ah, por cierto, Ron está por ahí, con mamá-apuntó hacia su izquierda y pudo ver una cabellera rojo fuego: Ronald-

-Gracias-dijo Hermione, sonriendo- Iré a saludarlo.

Tomó sus maletas y las puso en un carrito. Se acercó a Ron y a la señora Weasley. Un sentimiento de esperanza se apoderó de su corazón, y se percató de que jamás debió haber dejado aquél país, aquellas personas ...

-Ron...-dijo la castaña, para llamar la atención de su amigo-

Antes de que Ron pudiese reaccionar, su madre se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la amarró en un cariñoso abrazo. Le preguntó cómo estaba y le comunicó lo bueno que era que estuviese ahí. Luego se retiró para hablar con Ginny. Ron estaba, literalmente, mudo. Levantó la vista que había mantenido fija en el suelo, sin estar seguro de lo que veía, de lo que escuchaba. Sí, ahí estaba, Hermione Granger. No podía creerlo. Antes de la batalla, Harry y él la creían muerta, desaparecida, perdida. Ambos habían deseado que la castaña atravesara el retrato de la Dama Gorda, cargada de libros pero siempre con una sonrisa, como era lo usual. Pero eso no había sucedido, y ahora, ella estaba ahí, viva... La abrazó y contuvo el llanto, la emoción.

-Te esperé durante todo este tiempo, Hermione-le dijo él, riendo-

-Esperé con muchas ansias todo esto...-respondió Hermione-¿Cómo has estado, Ron?

-Muy bien...-dijo Ron, sonriente- ¿Quieres saber la última gran noticia?

-Por supuesto!

-Estoy de novio. Con Luna.

-¿Lu...Luna?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida-

-Sí!... Verás, es una excelente chica. Y muy bonita por lo demás.

-Me alegra mucho escucharte hablar así de una muchacha, Ron... Es algo.. Nuevo en ti. Pero, tú.. ¿podrías decirme algo sobre.. la batalla?

Ron palideció. Un sentimiento de furia, odio y tristeza lo invadió por completo. No quería hablar de eso.

-Hermione, yo... No quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien, perdóname, debí imaginármelo.

-No te preocupes, pero... Harry...

El corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco cuando escuchó aquél nombre. "Harry Potter..." ¿Está vivo? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué les pasó?...

-¿¡Está bien!?-preguntó Hermione, al instante. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que el ojiverde la recibiera con aquella sonrisa encantadora-

En seguida, los oídos de la muchacha se bloquearon, y no pudo escuchar ni una sola palabra más. En su cabeza sólo había espacio para Harry, para lo que había sucedido en aquella maldita batalla que, suponía ella, le había robado a SU Harry. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Hermione, fue un lastimero susurro del pelirrojo:

-En el Tren…

Hermione dejó sus maletas allí y corrió al tren. El corazón le latía fuertemente, y se cruzaba con caras conocidas mientras buscaba al muchacho de los ojos verdes. Quería verlo, saber si estaba bien, besarlo, acariciarlo, aspirar su suave aroma y volver a ver aquellos ojos que le quitaban el sueño. Quería saber qué había pasado de una vez por todas, quería averiguar si él la había esperado, si aún la amaba... Pero, más que nada, quería encontrarlo una vez más sonriendo. En su búsqueda frenética, escuchó una canción que le pareció familiar…

_"…Perdóname, si alguna vez, robé de tus labios un te quiero…"_

Sí, esa era. "Ojos de Cielo". Bajó su velocidad y su corazón se calmó un poco, para dejarse guiar por la música hasta llegar al final del tren, a un compartimiento pequeño, para dos. Abrió la puerta lentamente, con un profundo temor por lo que podría haber en ese lugar. Al ver la figura de un atractivo muchacho, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Había esperado mucho tiempo para ese momento, para saber qué había sucedido con Harry, con su mejor amigo. Las preguntas se acumularon aún más en su mente, y lentamente entró al pequeño compartimiento. Sí, ahí estaba. El, Harry Potter Evans, sentado frente a ella junto a una radio muggle, con una calma increíble, sonriéndole, con los ojos brillando a través de aquellos lentes. Estaba vivo. Y, al parecer, más que nunca.

-Harry…-susurró Hermione, quedándose estática sin poder articular otra palabra más que el nombre del muchacho-

Harry se puso de pie y la abrazó. Ella sintió esos brazos fuertes rodeándola una vez más, respiró su aroma suspirando y se aferró a él sin ánimos de soltarle.

-Estoy aquí…-dijo el ojiverde al oído de Hermione- Sobreviví, Hermione. Ganamos.

La chica sonrió. Era cierto. El estaba ahí, vivo, respirando, sintiendo, abrazándola. Estaba junto a ella.  
Se separaron y se observaron unos segundos. Ella habló.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Y la graduación?...-dijo-

-Hermione, tranquilízate. Recién llegaste. Estoy bien, todos estamos bien. La graduación fue emocionante. Había pasado sólo una semana desde la batalla, y aún había unos heridos.

La muchacha sonrió. Era real, sí, absolutamente.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento-dijo Hermione, aferrándose a las manos del ojiverde- Soñé tanto con él que… Ya me parecía irreal.

-Pero no lo es…

Se sentaron luego de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento, y Hermione tomó la palabra:

Harry, sé que quizás esto sea incómodo para ti, pero necesito saber qué pasó ese día... En Francia no se supo absolutamente nada de eso.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué sucedió?-la chica asintió- Bien... Tres semanas después de que te fuiste, Voldemort se apareció en el almuerzo. Todo el ED reaccionó por instinto, y en menos de lo que nos imaginamos, estábamos luchando en el vestíbulo, mientras algunos profesores trataban de proteger a los más pequeños... Para resumir un poco, Bellatrix Lestrange murió a manos de Ron. Sí, de Ron. Snape... ése traidor... nos atacó, y fue el que ayudó a Voldemort a entrar. Pero... Luna lo mató.

-Me sorprende la calma con la que dices todo eso...

-Sólo estoy aparentando... El final de todo fue impresionante. Muchos están en San Mungo sólo por los recuerdos. El vestíbulo de Hogwarts se veía muy diferente a como era conocido.. Había cuerpos de mortífagos por todos lados, y tambíen de algunos compañeros. No vale la pena recordar a los caídos, pero sólo puedo decirte que me alegra lo que hicieron tus padres.

-Harry, yo pude haber luchado junto a ustedes!

-Pero no te pasó nada! No tendrás que recordar todo aquello que nosotros vimos, jamás!

-Yo quería esta ahí para la última aventura... Para la última aventura del trío de oro. Y sí, quizás suene estúpido, pero para mí eso era muy importante.

-...Lo sé, lo sabemos. Pero si te hubiese sucedido algo en aquella estúpida batalla, de nada hubiera servido por todo lo que pasamos aquel día. Te extrañé mucho... Esta canción no dejó de sonar en mi mente, y tuve que comprarme esta radio para escucharla cada vez que quería.

Hermione sonrió. Era cierto, sus padres habían tomado una buena desición. Y, sobre Harry... La había extrañado, la había esperado. Incluso, se había aferrado a los recuerdos que le traía aquella melancólica canción.

-No me dejes nunca más, Hermione...-susurró el muchacho- Nunca más...

-Lo prometo.

Se abrazaron, una vez más. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y supieron que así querían estar por el resto de sus vidas. Lentamente pero con ilusión, Harry se acercó a la castaña, a Hermione, SU Hermione. Se besaron, tal como la última vez. No necesitaron más palabras. Se amaban, se deseaban, se querían. Eran uno solo los dos, en el último vagón de aquél histórico tren que había iniciado una amistad, un romance, y ¿quién podía saberlo? Quizás un futuro matrimonio tan sólidos como los Potter, con un hijo tan maravilloso como Harry, pero... Ah! Eso sólo se verá en un futuro. Porque ellos tenían su futuro juntos, lo habían planeado sin quererlo en aquél beso. Mientras, en aquél aparatito muggle sonaba una canción…

_"Y yo, si tú no estás… Ya no sé estar"_


End file.
